


Drowning in You

by Blue_Five



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Spanking, alpha!Castiel, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean runs away from his alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



> My dear majestic_duck ... I hope you enjoy my poor gift but I couldn't resist. You hit all the right kink buttons with your fics.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean’s heart climbs into his throat and he turns slowly around to stare at the man standing only a few feet from him. He blinks slowly.

“C-Cas?” Dean whispers.

He’s prayed for this moment and dreaded it at the same time. He takes a defensive step back. The man tilts his head to one side and cocks an eyebrow. Dean swallows on a dry throat. He stands in front of the ICEE machine of a 7-11 with a half-filled cup in his hand. He puts it down quickly, preparing to run like hell.

“Dean.”

The voice does not match the man. Castiel Novak is the same height as Dean but with a more slender build. He wears what he’s always worn – dark suit, white dress shirt, tan overcoat. He looks like a rumpled businessman who couldn’t fight his way out of a wet paper sack. Castiel’s voice, however, belies all that. The voice tells Dean that he’s been very disobedient and that punishment looms on the horizon. The voice tells him that if he has the gall to try and _run,_ he will be brought to heel and the consequences will be far worse than he imagines. Dean’s lip trembles as he looks at this man who, for all intents and purposes, owns him.

Castiel loosens his tie and unbuttons the shirt beneath. The movement draws Dean’s eyes. He sees the pale hollow of Castiel’s throat and a memory of tasting that skin puts a layer of warmth over his brain. He blinks and looks up to meet the startling blue eyes with his own hazel. He groans softly, feeling the warmth begin to migrate through his mind, softening inhibitions that Dean’s kept razor sharp for months. Memories of sensations he’s tried to forget in the lonely dark hours of the night come flooding back to him and Dean takes another step back.

“Dean, where do you suppose you’re going to go?”

“Cas … please,” Dean says.

_Please, what?_ Dean thinks. He thinks he means, ‘Please let me go.’ His body, however, definitely intends ‘Please take me home.’

Castiel walks toward Dean and it’s all he can do not to cower against the Hostess snack cake display. His eyes cut across to where the clerk is shooting glances their direction as he stocks the cigarette case behind the counter. Dean looks back and yelps. Castiel is directly in front of him, his blue eyes flashing.

Dean falls into those blue eyes before he can even think of stopping himself or looking away. He remembers this … remembers the way it felt like diving into a crystal clear swimming pool on a hot day. Dean’s breath escapes in a long sigh.

“ _Alpha_ …”

Castiel smiles and gently cups Dean’s face, his thumb stroking over the cheekbone. “My Dean … my omega … you’ve been gone too long.”

Dean just swims in Castiel’s gaze. His brain is warm and he can’t think of anywhere he wants to be except right here. Dean knows he ran away for a reason but that reason escapes him now … and he decides it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters. Nothing is important unless Castiel says it is.

“There we go … don’t you feel better?” Castiel asks softly.

Dean nods. He does feel better. He feels lighter and more content. He feels _whole_ again. He wants, no … he _needs_ Castiel.

“Cas …”

Castiel leans in and bites Dean’s lower lip. The omega gasps softly but melts into the kiss. He regrets in a sudden wave of emotion, everything he’s ever done to escape this.

“Dean ...” Castiel says softly.

It takes everything Dean has to look up at his alpha. He shivers when the blue eyes lose the warm welcome to become hard and cold.

“You ran away from me. _Again_ ,” Castiel says, his voice low.

Dean whimpers. He knows he'll deny it to anyone and everyone but he makes a helpless, lost sound before sliding to his knees in front of Castiel. He hugs his alpha's leg.

“I'm _sorry_ , Cas ... I can't ... I'm _sorry_ ,” Dean gasps.

Castiel notices the clerk is watching them intently. He nudges Dean with his knee.

“Stand.”

Dean fumbles his way up, head still down. Castiel takes a firm hold of Dean's chin. “We will continue this discussion at my hotel, Dean. You will go check out of that miserable motel, gather your things and join me. I will allow you one hour for this, Dean. If you do not arrive on time I will find you. Do you believe me?”

Dean nods, eyes wide.

“I believe you, Cas,” Dean adds hoarsely.

Castiel releases him. He walks out of the convenience store and gets into his rental. He does not look at Dean again as he drives away.

* * *

Dean wipes angry tears from his eyes as he drives back to the motel. He knows he's going to be punished when he joins Castiel. He knows he's going to hate every second of it too. Dean knows this and yet he cannot make himself keep driving once he reaches the outskirts of town. He turns into the motel parking lot and goes into his room. He gets his duffel bag and throws clothes and toiletries into it willy-nilly. He only has an hour before he's in more trouble.

“Fuck!” Dean barks at the empty room.

He tosses his bag down and sits on the end of the bed, gripping his hair tightly in both hands. He moans weakly and falls back, hair still gripped. Dean feels the familiar sensation of everything bearing down on him at once. His breath feels like it's being sucked out of his lungs. Standing abruptly, Dean sways while his balance adjusts and then he's grabbing up his phone and tapping out a text to Castiel.

DW: Fuck u. Not coming.

CN: 35 minutes.

Dean stares at his phone. He curses softly. His alpha isn't even entertaining the idea that Dean won't do exactly as he's told. He clenches his teeth and types again.

DW: Have a nice life, Cas.

CN: 33 minutes.

Dean shoves his phone in his pocket. He looks around to make sure he grabbed everything and then he heads for the Impala. He sits behind the wheel for several long minutes before fumbling his phone out and looking at it. Castiel hasn't texted again. Dean feels tears well.

_What, I'm not worth it now, Cas? That it?_

Dean knows, even as he thinks it, that he's lying to himself but it's easier to think that Castiel doesn't want him. It's easier to believe that he's finally driven the alpha away. He tosses the phone down beside him and guns the engine. He drives off into the night and away from the city. Away from Castiel.

* * *

Dean drives for seven hours. The sun is just beginning to peer over the horizon when he hears the phone buzz. Dean grips the steering wheel tighter and refuses to look. He drives on until he sees a large truck stop. He needs gas and caffeine. Dean grabs his phone but doesn't look at it.

The truck stop has a cafe so he fills Baby and goes in for something to eat. Dean orders a green chili burger and fries with a Coke. He stares out the window at the large semis pulling in and out of the fuel station. Some park and weary drivers climb down out of the cabs for food or maybe to use the showers provided. Dean sips on his Coke when the phone vibrates and buzzes in his pocket, startling him.

He pulls it out and finally opens the screen. Two texts from Castiel. Dean taps the screen with a shaky thumb. He nearly drops the phone. Two pictures stare up at him. He enlarges the first. His collar. The diamond plate stainless steel collar Cas had specially made for him. Dean rubs trembling fingers over where it used to lie. He can see the D-ring on the back for his chain leash ... the reward for being a good omega. Dean blinks rapidly to stave off the tears he can feel building. The second picture, however, sets them free.

To any outsider, it looks like an ordinary bedroom. Dean sees _his_ room. Above the bed is a poster of various rock album covers. The bedspread is a quilt that was salvaged from the home he once shared with his family before a fire tore it all away. On the pillow is the collar again, sitting as if waiting for him to walk over and put it on. Castiel gave him a room of his own, something he'd had for only a very short time before that night. Years in a state home and various foster homes then more years on the road doing whatever he could to stay alive and in one piece more or less. Years spent suffering heats alone or with an alpha he didn't know. _Years_.

Enter Castiel. Alpha and unwitting companion for a heat that caught Dean off guard and exposed late one night. Castiel who'd taken him to bed and offered him forever. Home. Safety. Love.

Dean wipes at his eyes when a chair slides back and his alpha sits beside him, hand closed tightly over Dean's on the tabletop.

“I told you I would find you, Dean. Did you not believe me?”

Dean looks up, eyes red and leaking. “ _Why me_?”

“Because you are my omega, Dean and I love you very much. I did not choose you because we shared one night together. I chose you because that one night showed me what forever with you might be – challenging, amusing and ever-changing. Everything I had always dreamt of finding,” Castiel says quietly.

“But I'm so _bad_ ,” Dean says dismally.

Castiel tilts Dean's chin up again. The blue eyes find Dean's and the omega shakes to see the love filling them.

“You are not _bad_ , Dean. Hellbent on driving me to anger, yes, but only because you put yourself in danger with your recklessness. If anything happened to you, I do not know what I would do, Dean. I need you in my life,” Castiel insists.

Dean leans forward and tentatively steals a kiss. Castiel returns it firmly but breaks it before Dean can melt into it as before.

“No, Dean. We are far from home and have a long drive. Eat your food,” the alpha orders.

Dean does as he's told this time.

* * *

Three hours away they pull into Albuquerque and find a hotel that suits Castiel's requirements. Dean stares at the large bed. Castiel steps up behind him and says softly, “Strip.”

Dean does so quickly. He folds his clothes the way Castiel prefers and waits. He hears the shower running and wonders if he should join his alpha. He bites his lip and decides to wait for instruction.

Castiel comes out of the bathroom in a waffle-texture bathrobe. He towels his hair and walks around Dean. Dean trembles a little as his alpha's gaze studies him. He keeps his head down and his hands clasped in front of him, uncertain.

“You have not been eating well, Dean. Nor have you been keeping up with your weight training,” Castiel observes. “You remember your basic training at least. But there are other matters which must be dealt with. Do you agree?”

“Cas, I promise I'll --”

Castiel makes a soft sound of amusement and Dean falls silent.

“Dean, as much as I love you, do you really think I will trust you so easily? Even as I showered, I half-expected you to run again,” Castiel chuckles. “I am glad you didn't – I wasn't looking forward to chasing you down naked.”

Dean's mouth quirks but he sighs heavily a moment later. “Cas, I know I ran ... I know I deserve this but --”

Castiel steps close to Dean again. “No, my sweet omega. I will not allow this to pass unremarked. Assume the position.”

Dean whimpers softly, but he retrieves one of the straight-backed chairs form the room's dining table. He grips it and bends slightly, his ass on display for Castiel's pleasure or pain. Castiel walks to his own bag and pulls a coiled length of leather from a side pocket. Dean whines and clenches his backside. Castiel rubs a warm hand over the soft flesh.

“Relax, my sweet one or this will hurt far worse,” he warns.

Dean takes a shaky breath and as he exhales, the belt finds him. Dean barks a yelp and white-knuckles the chair top. He sucks in a breath as tears spill down his cheeks.

“ _Cas ...”_ Dean sobs. “God, I _can't_ ...”

Castiel shushes him gently. “You can, my love. That was for running away.”

The belt lands again just above the first burning stripe. Dean cries out and folds over the chair with harsh sounds of grief falling from his mouth. He gulps in air and pleads.

“ _I'm sorry, Cas ... please stop. Please I swear I'll be good.”_

“Courage, Dean. That was for not taking care of your health while you were away. Your body is mine and you cannot mistreat it.”

Dean's knees buckle when the belt lands a third time. Castiel tosses it aside and pulls Dean to him. His omega straddles Castiel's thighs as he sits with legs splayed out in front of him, hands drifting gently up and down the shaking torso.

“Easy, love. Easy. All done and you bore it so well ... all is forgiven.”

Dean sobs for a few long moments before finally hiccuping and asking, “Wha-what was number three --?”

Castiel frames Dean's face and locks gazes with the helpless omega. “For taking off your collar and leaving it behind as though it meant nothing – as though _I_ mean nothing to you, Dean. Is that truly how you feel?”

Dean looks at the blue eyes and shakes his head emphatically. He realizes that his alpha's heart is not so hard as he sometimes tricks himself into believing. Dean suddenly sees the fear and dismay in his alpha's gaze.

“You thought ... you thought I didn't love you anymore?” Dean asks, wondering.

Castiel chuckles weakly. “I came home after our fight to find you gone and your collar tossed aside on the floor. What was I supposed to think?”

“Cas, no ... I just – oh God I didn't lose you did I? Cas ... alpha ... please tell me I didn't --”

Castiel places fingers over the babbling lips. He replaces them with his mouth and for a long moment the alpha simply tastes his omega.

“You can never lose me, Dean. I am yours completely. I would not have tracked you over half the country if I were not.”

Dean kisses his lover, his mate, his alpha. He looks and falls into the eyes so very blue and swears he will never surface again. He never wants to be free of this.


End file.
